Haus of Gaga/Dancers
Dancers are a part of Lady Gaga live performances since her early promotion event for The Fame in 2008. They were always considered a part of the Haus of GaGa. The first duo of dancers were female dancers in early 2008 until the fall where four male dancers took their place. The core group consisted of Mikey, Asiel and Ian toured with Gaga on The Fame Ball Tour and now on The Monster Ball Tour with seven new dancers along with them. During special live performances, the basic dancers are often joined with selected dancers for the performance. The choreography for all performances are done by Laurie-Ann Gibson with Richard Jackson since 2008. Backup dancers 'February'—'October 2008' At the start of her Hollywood career, GaGa was joined by a pair of female dancers from early 2008 until spring of the same year. These dancers, Yoori and one other, are seen in the music video for Just Dance. In the video, the brunette dancer (Yoori) turned on the boom box that began the video's music, while the red haired dancer carried in GaGa's piano. These dancers are also seen during GaGa's performance at the 2008 Winter Music Conference. In the spring of 2008, GaGa was accompanied by two new female dancers: Dina and Pepper. In June of '08, Pepper was fired for refusing to play a pride show and was replaced with French pop'n'locker CoCo Chanel. Dina and CoCo Chanel were her only female dancers featured in the short film, "The Fame: Part I". Her final line of female dancers were Dina and Miss Jones. Dina, a prima ballerina from D.C., was the only permanent female dancer before GaGa opted for male dancers. Although CoCo Chanel joined GaGa and Dina as a permanent dancer, CoCo Chanel, Miss Jones and Yoori often rotated performances so that all three joined GaGa over the span of the 2008 summer. Typical attire for the female dancers included a black top, slip-on Margiela style shoulders, tight black pants, driving gloves and Marni sandals. These outfits were extremely similar to the outfits described for Alex and his 'droogs' in Anthony Burgess' A Clockwork Orange. GaGa's original introductory music was the theme from the film version of A Clockwork Orange. It can be inferred that the Haus and GaGa's theme was a tribute to the pop culture of the 60's and 70's via the persona of her performances. For example; Dina and Pepper acted as her ''own 'droogs'. While performing at a radio concert for Vic Latinos radio station Party 105, Lady Gaga accidently hit Dina in the mouth with her microphone during the song Just Dance. Dina was not seriously injured, but did require ambulance assistance to stop the bleeding. October 2008—Present In October 2008, Gaga dropped her female dancers to have four male dancers: Michael, Asiel, Ian and Anthony. At the end of the tour with the New Kids on The Block, Anthony "left" the group for undisclosed reasons. During live performances, Gaga usually introduced them with their nickname rather than their real name. Their nicknames were inspired by some of Gaga's favorite fashion designers (see below). They had a one year contract which ended on August 2009 but they re-signed to be part of The Monster Ball Tour. Seven new dancers were also hired for the new tour. Around May of 2010, Mark Kanemura and Jeremy Hudson left the Monster Ball Tour, leaving Cassidy Noblett and Victor Rojas to replace them. List of the dancers 'Current dancers' Michael.png|Michael Silas (as Mikey Mugler) (2008-Present) Ian.png|Ian McKenzie (as Louis Lagerfeld) (2008-Present) Asiel.png|Asiel Hardison (as Duke Jones) (2008-Present) Graham.png|Graham Breitenstein (2009-Present) Montana.png|Montana Efaw (2009-Present) Sloan.png|Sloan-Taylor Rabinor (2009-Present) Amanda.png|Amanda Balen (2009-Present) Molly.png|Molly d'Amour-Goslin (2009-Present) Cassidy.png|Cassidy Noblett (May of 2010-Present) Victor.png|Victor Rojas (February of 2010-Present) 'Former dancers''' 2008-Unknown.png|Unknown (2008) Yori.png|Yori (2008) Dina.png|Melissa "Dina" Emrico (2008) Pepper.png|Pepper (2008) Coco.png|Celine "CoCo Chanel" Thubert (2008) MJones.png|Miss Jones (2008) Anthony.png|Anthony Lofendo (as Tonny Ferris) (2008, New Kids on the Block:Live) JeremyHudson.png|Jeremy Hudson (2009-2010, The Monster Ball Tour) MarkKanemura.png|Mark Kanemura (2009-2010, The Monster Ball Tour) Dancers who worked with Gaga *Raistalla & Pamela Jean-Smith (Bad Romance (music video)) *Richard Jackson (MuchMusic Video Awards, MTV Music Video Awards, American Music Awards, Grammy Awards,Telephone (music video)) *Benjamin Susak, James Collins, JC Carrier, Mike Munich, Casey Johansen, Sean Patrick (Alejandro (music video)) Category:Haus Members